


Special

by ilysbang



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Woosan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilysbang/pseuds/ilysbang
Summary: It was currently 3:46 am, the boys had just gone back the day before from their european tour. They had a lot of fun on the American leg of the tour but Europe truly was something. They held concerts in 10 cities all over Europe, visited the cities when they could, saw different cultures and of course tried as much traditional foods as they could.All were exhausted and were tightly sleeping, all appart from the silver haired boy.





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ~ this is my second work on here and i'm proud to say that i think i improved! Let me know what you think in the comments please!
> 
> my twitter : @ilysbang

It was currently 3:46 am, the boys had just gone back the day before from their european tour. They had a lot of fun on the American leg of the tour but Europe truly was something. They held concerts in 10 cities all over Europe, visited the cities when they could, saw different cultures and of course tried as much traditional foods as they could.

All were exhausted and were tightly sleeping, all appart from the silver haired boy. 

" Sanie?" said Wooyoung softly almost whispering, San looked up concerned as to why the other was up this early.

"Woo ah why aren't you sleepin- wait why are you crying come here baby" replied the oldest in a worried tone. The youngest couldn't bring himself to speak as his sobbing got louder and louder. He was looking down at his feet but even in the dark San could notice how puffy his eyes were and how red they were. It looked like he had already cried earlier.

"i-i c-can't sleep i'm too sad sanie hyung i-i miss atinys" said Wooyoung while trying to speak over his sobbing. San cooed at his answer and felt some kind of relief as he was worried that the other had hurt himself or worse. Nonetheless San felt his sadness, he experienced it too. It was their second time going abroad but it was their first world tour and it was such a good experience, for sure he's already missing it. They've seen so many beautiful places and the European atinys were all lovely. 

" me too baby me too, is that why you were so sad?" Wooyoung nodded as he felt San bring him into a tight and heartwarming hug. " now stop crying you cry baby, be glad that it happened and we will definitely go back to see them! And we still have atinys here in our country wooyoungie what are you so sad for, they didn't forget about us trust me" Wooyoung kept nodding as his breathing got quieter and his sobbing almost stopped.

He felt calmer around San's presence, something in the boy reminded him of home. All the members made him feel at home, they were his second family now after all. But what he felt with San felt different, it was special. San felt this special bond too,always had yet he never questioned it. That was until tonight.

Seeing the former in this state, hurt him even more than before. He had seen the other cry before but this time it affected him so much more than before. He wanted to protect the younger from any harm this world could bring to him. 

During this tour, all eight members grew closer but these two more than others. During concerts, nothing felt staged anymore, they didn't force themselves to act how they did, it felt natural. But no one seemed to notice that as the boys were always the closest ones.

What changed was how San felt towards Wooyoung, his heart couldn't help to race everytime the other was around him. At first he was startled, he wasn't unfamiliar with this feeling but how could he feel this towards his member and most important best friend? Simple, he didn't want to think about it.

But now as the two were cuddled up on San's bed, the older didn't care anymore as he held Wooyoung closer to his chest. His heart was beating so fast, he felt as it was going to jump out of his body quite literally. 

He then started to get closer and closer to the younger as they stared straight into each other's eyes. The tension was unbearable, both clearly wanted to kiss already but neither of them were brave enough to do so. 

That was until... San's head collided with the floor. Both boys were too caught up with each other that well they didn't realize that the end of the bed was actually close. They froze, both from acknowledging what happened or what could have happened and also from worry. 

Thankfully San was okay as he slept in the bottom bed of the bunk bed he shared with Mingi. And thankfully Mingi is a heavy sleeper and they saved themselves from this embarrassment to explain how did Wooyoung ended up straight on top of San.

"uhh- i'll get going now goodnight Woo" said San getting up all embarrassed, Wooyoung couldn't help but giggle at his hyung being all flustered. "Sanie hyung this is actually where you sleep" the younger reminded him". San has never felt more dumb, he then sat on his bed, looking up to the boy who had been crying.

" arent you forgetting anything?"wooyoung asks and san blushes, not knowing what would it be. "Your plushie, you dumbass" he says, calmingly throwing shiber to its owner. 

"dream about me" he whispers not loud enough so that anyone would hear and soon fell asleep.


	2. ii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They didn't talk about the "incident", the "bed incident" as San liked to call it. Nonetheless, things weren't awfully awkward between the two boys.
> 
> Still, San wondered what would've happened if they did indeed kiss that night. Would've things be even more awkward, would they be dating ? He couldn't figure out any answers to his questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ~ so i finally updated please let me know what you think!
> 
> my twitter : @ilysbang

They didn't talk about the "incident", the "bed incident" as San liked to call it. Nonetheless, things weren't awfully awkward between the two boys.

Still, San wondered what would've happened if they did indeed kiss that night. Would've things be even more awkward, would they be dating ? He couldn't figure out any answers to his questions.

That's why the next day, the former went to see Seonghwa, his favorite hyung (Hongjoong must never know that). The older always seemed to know the answer to everything and he always made sure to ease everyone's worries.

"Hyung how do you know if someone likes you?" asked the younger. Seonghwa hummed at his question and thought about his answer because he himself didn't know.

" Well that's a good question Sanie, do you have anyone specific in mind?" asked the older softly. San didn't know if he should lie and just say that he's curious or if he should be honest with his hyung. 

Sure he trusted his hyung more than anyone actually, but this time he felt scared. Scared of his reaction, scared of rejection, disgust that the latter could feel towards him. After all it was South Korea in 2019 sure, but still homosexuality is still seen as an abomination by most. He was starting to become anxious and Seonghwa noticed that.

" Sanie you're alright ? I'm sorry i shouldn't have asked.." said the older feeling sorry. San didn't reply instead hugged Seonghwa close.  
" The person i like, it's a he, a boy" said the younger quietly. Seonghwa held him closer as he rubbed his back as sobs came over San.

"Sanie, that's okay really i'm glad you told me who i- please stop crying sweetheart it's okay you're valid, you're okay" said Seonghwa calmly. "If you don't mind me asking who is he? Maybe i could help you you know getting your boy im quite good at flirting" continued Seonghwa with a smirk on his face.

This made San giggle he looked at his hyung with a smile. "First of all no hyung you're awful at flirting, and second promise me to not tell okay?" He nodded " It's actually Wooyoung.." Seonghwa looked at him surprised as he semi yelled "i knew IT!" 

"Hyung hush!!" said San giggling, Seonghwa was glad that San trusted him enough to tell him that. "But really h-how did you know? I haven't told anyone appart from you now"? asked the younger, Seonghwa scoffed and told him "No one told me if that's what's worrying you, nobody figured it out. But i did because i know you better than anyone Sanie, the way you look at him and act around him, it's obvious" 

San was surprised, he thought he was good at hiding it but of course he should've known that Seonghwa atleast would figure it out. The older was not only his best friend but more of a big brother figure. He knew San more than any of the boys or even his own family.

" I-i thought i was discrete about it... d-do you think that means that Wooyoung knows ?" asked the brown haired boy worryingly. Seonghwa had no accurate answer but he also noticed how Wooyoung acted around san, especially in Europe.

" I don't know Sanie why don't you ask him ? No, okay i don't know for sure but Wooyoung looks at you the same way you do, just as whipped" replied the older in a playful tone. "What way hyung? I look at him like i look at you don't i?" asked the former cluelessly.

"Uh not really, do you stare at me all day long? I thought so, you look at Wooyoung like he has all the stars in his eyes and god i know how much you love all this astrology stuff" said Seonghwa. San thought about it, okay maybe he stared at Wooyoung longer than others, and maybe he loved the way the younger's eyes reminded him of the whole galaxy. Shit he's whipped.

San felt some relief after his talk with Seonghwa, maybe he would confess to Wooyoung. He felt more confident and was sure that the younger could feel the same way.


	3. iii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung was confused, lost even totally lost. San is his best friend and that only right? He can't be more and never will. He's a boy, Wooyoung isn't and never will be attracted to them. Of course there is nothing wrong with being gay, he knew that but he's just not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloo ~ so after 738383 years I finally updated! Let me know what u think <3
> 
> also u can come talk to me or whatever on Twitter! @ilysbang

Wooyoung was confused, lost even totally lost. San is his best friend and that only right? He can't be more and never will. He's a boy, Wooyoung isn't and never will be attracted to them. Of course there is nothing wrong with being gay, he knew that but he's just not.

San wasn't the first boy that made him have doubts. He remembered back in primary school, there was this cute boy that he considered as his best friend. He looked up to him, wanted to be like him. But that disgusted him, the younger liked girls never boys no.

After what happened with San, Wooyoung went back to his room and cried himself to sleep. He couldn't believe what could've happened, he doesn't want to believe it. San is his best friend nothing more, Wooyoung doesn't want him to be more.

He tried to act as if nothing happened around the older, but it didn't seem to work that well. Fortunately, no one suspected that San was the cause of his sadness. Still his hyungs worried a lot for him.

"Wooyoungie, you know you can come to me whenever right? I won't force you to tell me what has been bothering you now but please come to me when you feel like you are. I'm worried, we all are honey" said their leader softly. Today has been a tough day for Wooyoung, he kept messing up in practice. The others didn't understand as he was the one that mastered the choreography better. 

" I know hyung thank you but don't worry i'll fix this by myself. Please don't worry too much." replied the younger coldly. Hongjoong noticed his weird behavior, Wooyoung was never cold to them even when he was really tired, he never was. Whatever he's going through must be really difficult for him.

Days passed, Wooyoung was still feeling awful because of the whole San situation. The older was worried for him, he wondered what bothered his best friend this much. He just wanted him to be the smiley Wooyoung he knows.

As the tour was finally over, the boys were training hard for the comeback which was planned for June. They spent their days and nights practicing while still taking care of themselves, eating and hydrating their bodies. All except Wooyoung, the younger hadn't slept in days, he didn't eat much either. 

This kept on going unnoticed until one day, Wooyoung fainted in the middle of practice. San who noticed the boy's state quickly ran to him and held his head to prevent it from violently hitting the floor. All were worried, how could they've not seen that their dear Wooyoung was feeling this bad. 

"Baby you should've told us you felt this bad, we're always here for you" reassured Seonghwa. Wooyoung felt bad, he disappointed his members all because of this one boy that he couldn't keep out of his mind. " i'm s-so sorry f-for disappointing y-you" replied said boy while crying loudly. Seonghwa held him closer as he rubbed the younger's back murmuring him that everything was okay. "I'm gonna bring you to the dorm okay? You seem fine but you need some rest okay woo? don't scare us like that again baby" Wooyoung nodded as Seonghwa held him and brought him to the dorm. Seonghwa ordered him to lay down and sleep, he needed it.

While the younger was asleep, the members took a break from practicing as they were all pretty shaken up especially San from what had just happened. "Has anyone had a proper discussion with him lately? Because he was very cold to me and maybe you guys" asked curiously their leader " Well the only time i properly talked to him was a week or two ago but then after that he started kinda avoiding me and I-it's all my fault hyung i'm sorry" answered San. « Well i don’t know what you guys talked about or argued about but please go and talk to him this can’t continue » said Hongjoong. 

San then proceeded to go the younger’s room only to see Wooyoung deep asleep underneath his covers. San felt relieved to see his Wooyoung sleeping so peacefully, he deserved it. He couldn’t help but coo as the younger was surrounded by all his plushies and tried to cuddle all of them. San had never seen a cuter view, he was truly whipped for the younger. He countinued to wonder about the younger until he heard him move and as he looked to his side the younger had his eyes already open. « H-hyung what are you doing here, how long was I sleeping for? » asked Wooyoung still not fully awake « I’m here because we need to talk and I think 3 hours ish » replied San. 

« Talk? I definitely don’t see what we need to talk about. There’s nothing to talk about » replied the younger anxiously « I think there is Woo you know what I’m talking about » the younger felt more and more anxious as he tried to get out of his room to escape this. «  Woo please just let us speak even five minutes and then I’ll let you be » begged San « Uh okay but five minutes no more San »

« Why have you been avoiding all of us ? Is it because of me ? Because of what happened or because of what did not happen ? » asked San carefully «  W-well yes it’s mostly because of you and uh yeah what happened or what did not I guess, I felt weird and awkward okay I’m sorry but this or whatever would’ve happened was a mistake. Don’t get the wrong idea you’re only my best friend okay let’s forget that ». San felt hurt as he heard his answer, he couldn’t forget it. « Uh yeah sure it was nothing I guess so yeah let’s make up I want my best friend back » said the older as he was leaving his best friend’s room.


	4. iv.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were back, the iconic woosan duo was back happier than ever. Well that was what all the members thought but in reality it was still as awkward. Both boys hadn’t talked or interacted when the others weren’t seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! i’m so sorry it’s been way too long since I last updated ahh!! hopefully this makes up for it
> 
> come be muts on twitter!! @ilysbang ~

They were back, the iconic woosan duo was back happier than ever. Well that was what all the members thought but in reality it was still as awkward. Both boys hadn’t talked or interacted when the others weren’t seen.

This awkward tension made thing harder for both of them. Harder for San to suppress his feelings for the younger, he wanted to go back to what they were. Harder for Wooyoung to live without his best friend by his side. However they were both too stubborn to approach the other and talk things out, avoiding each other seemed to work better. This affected them way more than they could ever imagine.

The boys were now on their way to a fansign which took place in Seoul. All were beyond excited, they loved their atinys and loved the proximity fansigns allowed. All was going well, they talked to fans, signed their albums and laughed. 

All fans were memorable for sure but one particularly got stuck in Wooyoung’s mind. Said girl had told him how he and the rest of the members gave her strength to be herself which he felt touched for. But he remembered her because she said « thank you for giving me strength to confess to my best friend, I now have the best girlfriend thanks to ateez ». He didn’t say much just smiled as she left but he thought about it all day.

They were the reason the fans could be themselves, could love whoever they want. And yet he couldn’t find any strength to accept himself, to accept that he was also gay. How could he find the strength to accept himself like this girl did, this thought kept him up all night. 

So the next morning he decided to speak about it to his members.   
« At the fansign yesterday, one girl said something to me and.. » said Wooyoung hesitating as the members all nodded at him to continue. « She said that we gave her the strength to accept herself, to accept that she loves girls, that she’s gay. And for some reason I can’t stop thinking about it and uh yeah ». All were careful as to what to say as they saw that Wooyoung was holding back tears. « Oh well that’s very touching, I’m glad they can rely on us for that. That they feel accepted enough with other atinys and us. But is there a particular reason why this kept your attention? » asked calmly the eldest. 

At this point Wooyoung couldn’t hold back his tears anymore as Yunho rubbed his back trying to calm him down. Wooyoung took a deep breath as he finally said « I think it’s because I’m also gay. No I know it’s because I’m gay. I’m sorry so sorry ». The boys all looked at each other feeling sorry that said boy had this eating him up for so long. « Woo you know we all love you regardless of this right? I’m so so proud of you for telling us angel okay? We love you so much don’t ever apologise for this » said San as he kneeled in front of Wooyoung and cupped his face. «  San is right Woo, we all love you and we couldn’t stop even if we wanted to trust me » joked their leader , which made the crying boy laugh a little. « See that’s the smile we all want to see , please don’t ever beat yourself up this bad. You’re so brave for telling us baby » continued Hongjoong.

After Wooyoung had told them what had him feeling this bad for weeks, things were definitely back to normal. Well everything but the situation with San. Wooyoung had to talk to him because he couldn’t live without him. It was at night that he decided to see said boy who had the room to himself as this was their free day and Mingi had gone back home.   
« Sannie are you asleep? » said the younger « I’m not come here » san brought him close to his chest as he played with his hair. « Hyung we need to talk, I can’t continue like this I miss you so much » said Wooyoung shyly « okay let’s talk » Wooyoung took a deep breath and let it all out « First of all im sorry for ignoring you, for making things worse but things were hard for me. And I love being around you hyung but your presence made everything even harder. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.. in a not platonic way hyung » San nodded as his words processing it all « Don’t be sorry, what you’ve gone through was a lot and I understand that you needed some space and that’s totally okay. But I missed you too.. » .

Both boys were now looking at each other straight in the eyes, San was the first to make the first move and ask « Can I ? » to which Wooyoung nodded with a shy smile. San moved closer as their foreheads were now touching, both of their hearts beating awfully fast. San finally closed the space between them as he pressed his lips against Wooyoung’s. His lips were soft, softer than he ever imagined. They pulled away quickly only for Wooyoung to kiss San again. This kiss was much slower and filled with passion and love. As they stopped both were overwhelmed with love. « let’s take this at your own pace woo okay? » « okay hyung »


	5. v. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 2019. Wooyoung and San had now been dating for approximately 7 months, 7 months of pure happiness.

The beginning of their relationship was as most relationships are, filled with awkward touches, awkward confessions but they made it work. Wooyoung had started to love himself more thanks to his members but mostly San. San made him feel as if all the fears he previously had all disappeared. As San promised him, they take it slow, at Wooyoung’s own pace.

Today was their last fansign for the wonderland promotions, all members were excited but also sad that this era was coming to an end.  
They were now all seated waiting for the first fans to come in to the stage.   
The order had been Jongho, Mingi, Yunho, Hongjoong, Seonghwa, Yeosang, San and at the end Wooyoung.   
They recognised some fans has they were the ones who came to all promotions but they were also some new ones coming and they were excited to meet them.

The last fans were beginning to come and as it was the last fansign the staff had been kind enough to let them have more time with them. As the last row was coming, Wooyoung recognised a familiar face sitting in front of Seonghwa, it was the girl from their last promotion. The one who helped him accept himself.   
« San she’s back, that’s her » he had told his lover, to which San replied : « Oh well we might have to thank her for this » he said while holding Wooyoung’s hand under the table.

She had finally arrived in front of Wooyoung and both boys couldn’t help but to smile brightly at her. They could both speak to her freely as she had been the last one in line. She was the first one to speak as she said : «  I don’t know if you remember me from the last fansign but I thanked you for somehow helping me get a girlfriend. I wanted to thank you even more today because you were so understanding and didn’t question the fact that I’m a girl dating another girl and it means a lot to me and to all lgbt atiny ». As she was talking both boys were listening carefully while giving her a big smile. Wooyoung took her hand as he said : «  Yes I do remember you, in fact what you said was very memorable for me. This is why now I’m gonna trust you with a secret, please promise to never bring it up to anyone unless we do it first okay? » he was now holding his pinky and said girl shook it with hers :  « I promise » she had said.

San continued on : «  Well thanks to what you said Wooyoung had the chance to accept himself. Accept that he’s queer and you were really the trigger point that started it all. So thank you for trusting us and thank you for.. » wooyoung continued on as he whispered : « making woosan a reality ». The girl had now a big smile on her face and couldn’t help but to be happy for both boys but now was the time she had to leave. « Thank you for trusting me enough with this, I wish you to be happy and take care of each other well » she had said before she left.

Both boys were left incredibly happy after this encounter. They now laid in bed, San’s bed to be more precise. This was the place where all began a few months ago, the almost awkward kiss that started it all.

«  Sannie what would’ve happened if we had kissed that day? » asked the younger « I have no idea Woo but who cares about that now, I have you now and here and you can have all the kisses you would ever wish for » said the older. San then came closer till both of their foreheads were touching and left a soft kiss on his lover’s lips, a kiss that said it all.   
They were madly in love with each other and this is what made them special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this is it! My first entire work completed, it took a lot longer but this is because I didn’t have as much time and inspiration.
> 
> To whoever read this all, I hope this ending will not deceive you! Please tell me what you thought about it by leaving a comment it would seriously mean a lot!!
> 
> again never hesitate to come follow me on twitter @ilysbang ~


End file.
